The One With the Dumpster
"The One With The Dumpster" is the eleventh episode of Bay Cove Terrace. In it, Drumsey compels Clint to commit further good deeds, specifically gifting him with a Time Alteration Device intended for one of the two Trip Dannons currently living in town, now revealed to be the future version of Trip, who has traveled back in time. Along the way, the Time Alteration Device is accidentally switched with Malachi's Doomsday Device. Elsewhere, Elliott and Nirvana attempt to rescue the teen center by promoting a "Battle of the Bands" show. Synopsis The spirit of Drumsey visits with Clint Muldano, further elaborating on his ongoing mission to perform good deeds, the completion of which will achieve them each a free leather craft kit from the good deeds pyramid. Drumsey gives Clint an item called the Time Alteration Device, which grants the user the power to travel back and forth through time. He explains that in the future, Trip Dannon travels back in time to fix some things, thus explaining why there are two versions of Trip Dannon currently in town. Future Trip Dannon is the intended recipient of the Time Alteration Device, so that he can travel back to his own time. Elliott and Nirvana discover that The Solar Plexus is closing its doors to the public. They speak with venue manager Dirk Lexington, who explains that their band, Streetwise Hercules, was the only band ever to play there, and unless they can raise funds to save the building, it will be rezoned by the city. Elliott and Nirvana decide to put on a show to raise funds, then promote it and audition new drummers in an adorable montage, which features Dirk Lexington auditioning in disguise. Malachi discovers their plot to save the Solar Plexus and decides to use the event as a showcase for his latest act of villainy. On his way to meet Professor Vannigan, he runs into Clint in the street and they accidentally swap devices - with his Doomsday Device finding its way into Clint's hands, and Clint's Time Alteration Device mistakenly picked up by Malachi. Malachi meets with Professor Vannigan inside his home, a dumpster, and outlines his plot, which involves detonating an alternate version of Drumsey known as "Drumso" at Elliott and Nirvana's planned fundraiser during their song "Dream Spiral". Present day Trip Dannon, along with Future Trip Dannon, listen from outside the dumpster then decide to get a bite to eat. Storylines Two Trips In this episode, the second Trip Dannon is revealed to be Future Trip Dannon, having traveled back in time to "fix some things". He is revealed as having need to travel back to his own time. The relationship between present and Future Trip is the central focus of the following episode, "Bury Me in Scotland". Clint's Redemption Yet again, Clint is compelled by Drumsey to perform various acts in order to atone for his past sins. After fumbling away the Time Alteration Device meant for Future Trip in this episode, his heavenly redemption is not spoken of beyond brief allusions during the "Bay Cove Nights" saga, and eventually he returns to his past scumbag self. Time Alteration Device This episode introduces the Time Alteration Device, which is referenced and used through several future episodes as a means to jump between times, timelines and dimensions, most notably in "Reckoning of Days Past" when the proliferation of devices and Trips results in a chaotic convergent zone in space-time.